The Power of Morse Code
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Levy hummed as she tapped her pencil on the edge of the desk. She felt her best friend tap on her shoulder and she drifted her attention sleepily to the blonde. Lucy nodded to the door into the lecture theatre and placed her pencil against the edge of the desk to begin tapping her message. Unbeknownst to them, they were not the only ones who understood Morse Code.


**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This is the second ficlet of the advent calendar! Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Levy hummed as she tapped her pencil on the edge of the desk. She had looked up the lecture the night before and had gotten a little carried away with her research; not only was she tired, but she knew everything that the lecturer was telling them. She felt her best friend tap on her shoulder and she drifted her attention sleepily to the blonde. Lucy nodded to the door into the lecture theatre and placed her pencil against the edge of the desk.

Slide, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-slide, slide. Slide, tap-slide, tap-slide-tap-tap, tap-slide-tap-tap. Slide-slide-tap, tap-tap-slide, slide-tap-slide-slide. Tap-tap, tap-tap-tap. Tap-slide-tap-tap, tap-slide, slide, tap. Tap-slide, slide-slide-tap, tap-slide, tap-tap, slide-tap. ( _That tall guy is late again_ )

Levy looked up at the muscular man with long black hair as he kept walking down the steps of the lecture theatre in search of an empty seat. Lucy was right about him being late again. If he actually turned up on time, he would not spend five minutes trying to find a seat. Levy tensed as she spotted an empty seat. She glanced back at him just as he noticed it too. Well, at least if she fell asleep during the lecture the lecturer would never know with the stupid giant sitting directly in front of her.

He seemed to look at her for a moment and she offered him a smile. What else could she do? She could not be angry with him and she did not like being unfriendly. He shrugged and turned his back on her to shuffle along the row past the people sitting between the empty seat and the aisle. He leaned forward slightly as he continued to make his way towards the seat as he tried to avoid practically sitting on anyone. His baggy cream trousers pulled tight around his posterior and Levy bit her lip. Those trousers were actually hiding something interesting.

Tap-slide-slide, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-slide, slide. ( _What_ )

Levy understood her friend's tapping and nodded to the large, muscular student who was repeatedly late. Lucy frowned at her and Levy gave an overdramatic silent sigh of exasperation. She glanced back at the fine butt of the man who had just reached the empty seat and she readied her pencil. He seemed to be watching them out the corner of his crimson eye as he finally sat down, but Levy just internally accused herself of being paranoid. There was no reason for him to be paying them any attention.

Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-slide, tap-tap-tap. Tap-slide. Tap-slide-tap, tap, tap-slide, tap-slide-tap-tap, slide-tap-slide-slide. Slide-tap-slide-tap, tap-tap-slide, slide, tap. Slide-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-slide, slide, slide. ( _He has a really cute butt_ )

Lucy's cheeks gained a slight rose tint to them as she held in her giggle. Well, the guy did have a cute butt! Levy rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned back to the front. She was instantly reminded of her current predicament. The giant with the long hair, pierced face, and cute butt was blocking her view. Levy frowned as she realised he was sitting perfectly still. She leant forward to tap him on the shoulder to ask if he was ok just as his right arm moved. She internally sighed with relief and fell back against her seat.

Tap-tap-tap, slide-slide-slide. Slide-tap-tap, slide-slide-slide. Slide-tap-slide-slide, slide-slide-slide, tap-tap-slide. ( _So do you_ )

Levy narrowed her eyes at Lucy. She was sure that her friend was not the one to say that, but who else could it have been? Levy blinked as she noticed the incredulous expression across Lucy's face. Levy followed the blonde's gaze and found herself staring into a wall of long, black hair. She gulped as an idea occurred to her. What if he spoke Morse Code? It was not likely, but who else was there? Her cheeks flushed as she realised he had indeed understood her comment. A shy smile crept across her lips as she remembered his reply. He liked her butt.

Slide-tap-slide-tap, slide-slide-slide, tap-tap-slide-tap, tap-tap-slide-tap, tap, tap, tap-tap-slide-slide-tap-tap. ( _Coffee?_ )

Levy's blush deepened as her smile grew.

Tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-slide, tap-slide-tap, tap. ( _Sure_ )

"Can whoever is using Morse Code please stop?" The lecturer suddenly interrupted, causing Levy to blush for another reason. "I really do not want to hear about who has a 'cute butt'."

Both Levy and the studded giant sank in their seats as their faces became an almost terrifying shade of pink. Hopefully the date she had just been asked out on would be worth the mortification she was currently feeling. She did not know his name yet, but she could definitely wait until the end of the lecture to find that out.


End file.
